


Wingwoman

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [218]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Phasma totally ships it.





	Wingwoman

“He’s good for you, you know.”  


“…what did you say, Captain?”  


Phasma eyes her drinking partner over the rim of her glass. Even now, when they’re both very much off duty, she’s still (and will always be) ‘Captain’ to him. It’s just who General Hux _is_. 

“Don’t play coy with me.”  


“Fraternisation is–”  


“He’s not in your chain of command. I’m sure there’s no regulation explicitly banning it, or if there was, you’d have found a way to repeal it.”  


She knows him too well: if the rule book doesn’t fit, then you _rewrite it_. 

Hux’s cheeks always go pink when he’s drinking. He’s worse when he hasn’t had one in a long while, and he’s been ‘busy’ (read: screwing) of late, leaving her without her drinking companion. She misses these sessions, but seeing him happy is worth losing his time. 

Right now, Kylo Ren is off on some highly sensitive mission or another, and she’s been drafted in as the Reserve Time Sinkhole. 

She can’t quite find it in herself to be upset about it. If she was capable of finding love like he had (and she _knows_ it’s love, because Hux has to bite his cheek to keep from smiling, and he breathes deep and dreamy, and he’s… _happier_ , all around) - if she could find love like he had, she would do the same thing.

Right now, his thing is being flustered about the prospect. His fingers drum on his glass, and he looks like the slightest cough might shatter his spine.

“I don’t know what you’re… are we… are we really that obvious?”  


“Only to people with the sense to look. No one’s going to report you, if that’s what you’re worried about.”  


“It’s more the part where people might know _anything_ personal about me, at all. Ever.”  


Phasma snorts, and covers her mouth with her hand as she gets the fit of giggles locked up deep inside. “Relax. I doubt there’s more than a handful of–”

“ _Who?”_  


“This is not the time for a purge. We’re _happy_ for you. I’ve never seen you so relaxed… and driven, all at once.”  


Hux’s head dips, and he pushes the stick into the base of his glass. “He… has… his talents. His… areas of expertise.”

“Is that what you’re calling it?”  


“Oh… hush,” Hux clucks.  


“He’s been calmer, too. More efficient. It’s been incredibly beneficial, you’ll be happy to hear.”  


“Really?”  


“Really. When you two work together, you’re a very good team. So… keep doing whatever you’re doing. And if you ever need an alibi… I’ll back you up.”  


“You are a better friend than I deserve,” Hux says, lowly.  


“Yes,” she agrees. “I am.” Time for the next round, because soon Hux will get to the bubbly-talking stage, and she doesn’t want to miss that at all.  



End file.
